Portal rules
The Portal rules '''(PG rules) is a Portal Faq section which allows the members to look at the right rules followed on the site in order to contribute properly on it, posting proper levels and maintain the security of the site. Written by Pouetpu, the rules are a clear reference of which things should be shared on the site. When first joining on the site, all new users shoud check at this rules to avoid them to be considered as fake-raters, getting banned by a mod because of inappropriate actions and/or also avoid their levels to go to the spam section. Even if these are the official rules, the virtual community has changed some of them, adding other ones and replaced they, trying to make a better sharing and social network website, however, some of them have developed a bad reputation to the site. Official rules '''Portal rules (site rules) The following rules are: * Dont vote your own levels: actually impossible if not having a second account. * Check your language: All members have to use a proper language, without typing bad, inappropiate and offensive words. * Respect others opinions: At reviewing a level or commenting on a profile, the user has to respect what other's says, avoiding to create a fight with him. This doesn't means someone has to agree with what was said, being free to disagree and give his opinion about the topic. * Do not create fights: Users are forbidden to use offensive lenaguage to users with the intention of blocking users and fake-rating others' levels. * Creating a "wall of shame" or accusing user(s) in your profile is creating fights: Users cannot talk about users with bad and offensive words on their levels. * No Flaming. * Do not spam the comments system: Users cannot send a lot of messages on others' profiles with an irrelevant text. * Do not post level codes in the comments and reviews: Since level codes have a lot of characters, posting them on those text fields will cause the profile/level to be deformed. * Finish your levels before posting it (we don't want "beta level" or "its not finished yet"): All level uploaded must be finished, including challenges and one goal as minimum. * You have the right to use the vote or the review system to rate a level: All users can rate a level using the vote log or the review system. * If you want to rate a level lower than 5, you can only use the review system and you must explain why you voted low. * No need to be harsh when reviewing a bad level just give some advices to help...: The user has to include all mistakes made and ways to fix them. * Give a chance to new and beginning users: All new users, since they don't have enough experience on the site, must be supported and avoiding to use a harsh rating system. * Dont vote a level only based on its difficulty or if you can beat it. * Don't post the same level twice. If the level was deleted you cant post it again but try to make it better before re-posting it: When making a second chance, the users have to add other features to make the level original. Also, users cannot post the same level two times. * Do not copy a level from another user: The user cannot post a level which is from other author * Levels that use glitches of the game are allowed, but, You should know than they create confusion and can be taken for impossible levels then deleted. So if your level use a glitch, say so in the description. * Do not give misinformation: Applied on level descriptions and reviews, the user has to add the necessary information so users can actually know what the user is talking about. * Xat chat(s) or other kinds of chat(s) are not allowed in profiles because they can't be monitored by moderators: Moderators are only able to watch at the profile comments on Pouetpu-games. The only chats allowed to talk with other users are KoopaCastle and NailedAims xats. * Using HTML to make the site glitch (HTML abuse) is strictly forbiden: The HTML is allowed whenever the user doesn't change important stuff of the site. * Admin and moderators have the last word: Pouetpu and Moderators can actually ban users, move levels to other sections, etc. Level Posting Rules Rules that must be followed on making levels: * Your level must have a decent size: More than 2500x/2500y of lenght * Fill the main part completely: Alluding to a Super Mario Flash level, the main level must have challenges. * No monsters overload: Since monters overloads makes the game to lag, is forbidden to include a lot of enemies into one small part. * No random warps that kill the player: The player must has enough time to react about the obstacle. * It must have a goal point. * It must not be impossible to complete: All gameplay must be possible to get pass. * The level code must work. Other rules The virtual community, composed of all members who joined on the site, have changed, replaced and added several rules accepted by mostly of the harsh raters, level critics and normal users. The scenary rule, for example, began to appear before 2013, where users rated low because of non-usage of design, claiming the levels seemed empty. Bacuse of this, Pouetpu wrote on January 2013 scenary isn't a rule, however, people keep using scenary as an important feature of a level. The following list shows the compilation of all rules made by this virtual community, with or without Pouetpu's approval: Site rules * Do not use the meta HTML feature to redirect users from the site site to another one: Since meta HTML has used for many bad purposes (redirecting to pronographic and screammers sites), this rule appeared with security aim. * Do not use xat chats on your profile: For 2009 everybody could have a free chat box, however, this changed when them moderators appeared, Pouetpu agreed with this rule. * Do not add inapp images: Violent and explicit sexual content are forbidden. * Do not post the same comment twice on a profile: Such level ads, considering this a spam * Do not make your own rules: The user cannot impose rules people need to follow for just that specific user. * You should play the level in order to rate/review it. * You must review when rating low than 10: Since everybody wants to know the reason of the rate, the virtual society added this rule in order to make people to explain the reasons of that. Making unconformity for moderators and some users. * Explain your rate clealy: Accepted by Pouetpu, when reviewing, people must determine all errors and help to fix those errors * Do not use a harsher review system: People can deduct points about all things on a level, but cannot remove a lot of points for small things. Level posting rules * The level must have scenary: The level has to have an unique design, this wasn't approved by Pouetpu. * Minimum lenght: 3600x/3600y: The level must be at least 3600 of size. * Level must has an interesting title: Users must add interesting title for their level, actually this level isn't relevant. * Do not make cut-offs unless is part of gaming * The level needs to has non-repetitive challenges: All levels must have varied challenges.